Hidden by North
by IcedLady
Summary: Robyn is on the run. And oh, she's a girl pretending to be a boy. Let's just say that she decides to settle in Port Royal, she kisses a girl on the beach and she is swept into an adventure with everyone's favorite Captain (except for Norrington). Oh damn, Jack knows. Rated T as precaution. JamesOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic story for Pirates of the Caribbean. Please excuse me if I don't write about the characters in the way they should be. James is a difficult one to write about so it was no easy task for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters or the references that exist in the movies. Whatever and whoever is not found in the series belong to me.**

* * *

Robyn's scream was muffled by the man's hand and tears rushed down her face from the throbbing pain in her arm. She felt blood gushing out of the wound and she shuddered when her guardian lifted the dagger over her stomach. A sudden adrenaline rush filled her and Robyn wrenched her hands out of his painful grip and she pushed him off of her with all her might.

"You wretch!" he bellowed and his voice echoed in the dark manor.

"I'm tired of you!" Robyn screamed, blind with pain and anger. She snatched the dagger from his hand and she buried it deep in his stomach. The older man's eyes widened from the shock and blood dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. The young woman sobbed when he fell sideways. Her knees gave way and she sat on the floor, crying her heart out from fear, relief and despair.

She stood up clumsily and she ran to her bedroom, throwing her tattered dress away before washing the blood off her skin. She bandaged her new wounds carefully and then pulled on a crisp white shirt tucked into dark blue breeches and black boots that reached up to her knees. She wore a brown vest over her shirt with a black coat on top. She strapped the dagger to her belt and gathering her courage, she ran out of Havenshire in the middle of the cool night, determined to never come back again.

It was only a week later that Robyn was once again on the run.

She had been going back to her new home when she came across a picture of herself glued to several walls. What made her take off like a rabbit was that the poster said she was wanted -dead or alive- for attempted murder. There was a hefty reward for the one who would bring her back to her guardian.

The young woman pinned her raven black hair up underneath her three-cornered hat and she set off, buying a wig with short brown hair on her way to the docks where she exchanged the lasts of her coins for a passage to wherever the ship was heading. Once in the tiny room she was given, Robyn donned the wig and she was pleasantly surprised to find that it gave her a new boyish look. She expertly used make up to hide the beauty spot on the right side of her upper lip and she calmed her nerves, convincing herself that no one would recognize her.

* * *

 **Two months later**

"Rob! Take this to the old widow, will you?"

Robyn looked up at the plump lady who handed her a packet. With a curt nod, she took off her apron and left with the packet in hand. She smiled at people who looked at her and greeted those she was acquainted with. It had been only two months since she settled in Port Royal and she was already quite familiar with the town and the people. She was thankful that no one could recognize her from under the boyish appearance. Sure, many of them had said that she looked rather girly and she was quite short for a 23 years old man. Robyn had told them that she took after her mother in every way possible, and that was enough to explain her height and girly looking face.

The funniest part was that girls found her very attractive and some of them tried to get her to court them but Robyn had politely declined.

She turned round a corner and entered the first door on her left after knocking briefly. "It's Robyn, Mrs. Patrick!" she announced on entering the household. She heard a creaking sound in the living room and she hurriedly closed the door, and went through the doorway on her right. The living room was heavily furnished with paintings almost hiding the faded wallpaper. There was the faint smell of flowers and Robyn saw bright red and pink flowers sitting in a transparent vase on the low table in the middle of the room. In front of the large window was a rocking chair where an old frail looking woman was previously sitting. Her snow white hair was drawn back in a low bun and her glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

"Oh, please sit back, Mrs. Patrick", Robyn said and she motioned to the packet in her hand. "Mrs. Harrison sent a few loaves of bread for you. I'll put them in the basket in the kitchen".

"That would be really nice of you, dear Robbie", she replied with a beaming smile and she sat back, letting the chair rock her a bit. Just like the other times, Robyn headed to the kitchen and she arranged the loaves of bread in the basket on the table. She went back to the old lady and she bowed low in front of her.

"All done, Mrs. Patrick", she said and then smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Robbie", Mrs. Patrick replied and she crossed her hands over her lap. "You still haven't found yourself a little Miss, have you?"

"I'm still too young", Robyn said with a chuckle. "You'll be the first to know if I ever get myself one".

They exchanged a few more pleasant words and then Robyn went back to the bakery where she continued working until the sun had set. She wished her employer a good night before cleaning the place up. She was about to close the place when the bell over the door rang. "We're closing- Oh, Will!" A smile graced her face when the blacksmith entered the shop.

"I'm sorry for coming in so late", he apologized as he shifted on his feet.

"That's fine", she replied and waved it off, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm not here to buy anything", Will said and he held his hands behind his back. "My wife, Elizabeth, wants to have you over for dinner".

Robyn was surprised by the offer. She had known Elizabeth ever since she stepped in Port Royal and the two of them had become fast friends. Robyn had been introduced to Will through the blonde haired woman and the three of them had formed a quiet circle of friends. Robyn knew about their adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore Norrington, two men she couldn't wait to meet. In fact, she could very well go see the Commodore at the docks or in his office but she was not willing to do so without any purpose.

"That's really generous of you but I could not impose on you", she replied with a sheepish smile.

"I insist, Robyn", Will pressed on with a quiet smile. He was ready to shoot down any excuse the newest addition of the town had. "The Commodore would be there as well", he baited. He nearly laughed when it took only this little piece of information to have Robyn nodding at him.

"Let me just close the place and we'll head out", she said.

Will nodded and he stood by the side, watching Robyn taking the apron off and he did one last check around the place. The former pirate noticed a subtle female aura around him and he shook his head, knowing that Robyn naturally looked this feminine. They left the shop and in fifteen minutes, Will was leading Robyn inside his home.

Elizabeth welcomed her inside warmly and Robyn kissed her cheek politely. "That's a beautiful place you have here", she complimented with a look at the posh living room.

"Thanks", Elizabeth replied. "Come on, James is already waiting for you two".

She ushered her husband and friend inside where James was sitting with a glass of wine in his hand. He stood up when the rest of the party joined him and he shook hands with Will, exchanging greetings.

"James, this is Robyn North", Will introduced. "Rob, this is Commodore James Norrington".

At first, no words was exchanged between the two who studied each other. The naval officer raised an eyebrow at the blush settling on the younger man's face but he extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person", he said politely. "Elizabeth has told me a lot about you".

"The pleasure is all mine, Commodore", Robyn replied and shook hands with him firmly but she deflated when she noticed that her hand looked small in his. "I have heard a lot about you too".

"May I inquire as to why you look embarrassed?"

The blush on her face deepened from the attention she suddenly got and Robyn rubbed the back of her neck with a guilty look. "I think I've just realized that I'm really too small for a man of my age", she admitted with her gaze averted, trying to push the blush away.

"That's part of your charm, Rob", Elizabeth comforted her and Robyn smiled bashfully. "Come on, let's settle for dinner now".

The four of them sat at the laden table and they started eating silently until the Commodore broke the silence. "Where do you come from?" He asked Robyn.

The raven haired woman swallowed the food in her mouth and she dabbed at her lips before replying, "I'm from Havenshire. It's south of Port Royal".

"And how did you get the idea to settle here?" James asked casually.

Robyn hoped that no one saw the blood draining from her face and she drank some wine. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father, who was a sailor, died at sea when I was fourteen years old", she replied truthfully. That was when her guardian came in and her life became a nightmare. "My guardian died a year back and I sold the house to get away and start anew. Then I came upon Port Royal and it got me trapped in its charm".

Her lie was so smooth that Robyn was disgusted with herself.

"I'm sorry for your loss", Elizabeth said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"That's totally fine", Robyn continued. "I'm here to have a different life and all I want is to leave my past behind".

"You don't look like you hold fond memories of your past", James remarked. He ignored the glare Elizabeth sent him. He was partly amused and partly curious to see the baffled look on Robyn's face morph into anger and then it settled on a carefully blank look.

"My past is mine to divulge and right now, I'm not particularly fond of you to say anything", she retorted.

"I have something for you both", Elizabeth cut in firmly to prevent a verbal fight from breaking out.

"What is it?" James asked as if nothing had occurred.

"You know I worry myself over you", she started and then paused when the Commodore sighed, knowing what was coming. He looked at Robyn who was looking at him questioningly.

"You wouldn't want to know", he mouthed and Robyn raised her eyebrows, feeling that she should be careful of what Elizabeth was going to say.

"There's going to be a formal party at my father's place in a week's time and for that evening, I'm going to introduce you two, to two cousins of mine", the blonde woman said.

Robyn choked on her wine and Will had to rub her back so she wouldn't choke to death. "No", she said hoarsely and then coughed a few times to be able to talk normally. "I'm not going to have a woman dancing around me".

"Rob, you are of age! And James too!" Elizabeth persisted, putting her fork and knife down. "Nothing would make me happier than seeing the two of you settled down with a family each".

"Don't you dare play that card", Norrington warned her, leaning forward with his green eyes narrowed. Will shrugged helplessly when his guests were being assaulted by his wife.

"James, Robyn, I care for both of you and it hurts me to see you alone", the woman said softly with her gaze lowered in a dejected look. "Neither of you are trying to find someone and there is no one other than me who would be willing to push you both into this. Please do this for me".

"Don't make that face", Robyn said calmly. "It doesn't work on us, right, Commodore?"

She was annoyed to find that the man had a hard time holding back from consenting to Elizabeth's decision. She kicked him under the table to get his attention and they exchanged a look.

"Do as you please", James said, ignoring Robyn who was trying very hard not to yell at him.

"Rob?" Elizabeth called with a worried frown.

"He's in as well", James decided with his head high and he looked down his nose at the grey eyed man. The latter was trapped when Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

What the hell did she get into?!

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review, I would like that very much**

 **~IcedLady~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there, Mrs. Turner!" the lady Harrison chirped as Elizabeth entered the bakery. "What can I get you?"

"I'm actually here for Robyn", she replied. "I would like him to take the rest of the day off, if it's okay with you".

"He did not get in trouble now, did he?" the plump woman asked with her hands clasped in front of her chest in a silent prayer.

"Not at all", Elizabeth cleared out at once. "I need to help him get a suit for my father's party".

That seemed to do the trick since the older woman beamed at her and she placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Do find him a nice girl, will you? This poor boy spends all his days in here", she whispered and then went to the back to find Robyn. The latter came out smelling like freshly baked sweet bread and she froze on seeing Elizabeth. She only licked her dry lips when she saw the twinkle in the woman's eyes, knowing that she would not be liking what Elizabeth had in mind.

Robyn stared at the various three-piece suits laid out for her. There were all types of cloth used, the colors were different, some too flashy, others quite elegant. Elizabeth was going through them to choose one for her while chattering about which color might suit her best.

"What are we doing again?" Robyn asked, still not grasping the whole situation.

"We need to find a suit for you", Elizabeth replied with a smile and held up three of them to select the best. "You're invited to my father's party in a few days".

"Right. So-"

The grey eyed girl was cut short when her friend shoved one suit into her hands. "Go try them on and show me how you look", Elizabeth said firmly and she pushed Robyn in a cubicle behind a thick pink curtain.

For a moment, Robyn just stared at the suit until she rolled her eyes and she changed into them. She tied her cravat as well and all that was missing was her pair of boots. When she looked in the mirror hanging on the wall, she had to admit that she did look very attractive. The white shirt hid behind a cream vest having intricate designs made with silvery thread. The top coat was navy blue with brass buttons lining the front and with gold designs around the wrists and on the collar. Her breeches were cream like her vest.

Robyn pulled the curtain back and she caught the surprise on Elizabeth's face, as well as the seamstress'. She smiled bashfully as she stepped in front of them, turning on herself to give them a complete view. "How is it?"

"You look dashing", Elizabeth said, still a bit surprised. "How come you're not engaged already? Or married?"

"The shirt, the vest and the coat require some more work before they can fit you like a glove", the seamstress said, putting pins as markers on the clothes. "It suits you really well but I need to reduce the length of the coat and make all three a bit tighter around your waist".

"That would be great", Elizabeth ended and she ushered Robyn back in the changing area while she paid for the suit. The two of them left the shop and Robyn pestered her about telling her the price in order to repay her.

"The only way you can repay me is by getting yourself well acquainted with my youngest cousin and promise her to see her again", Turner said firmly.

"I'm fine by myself!" Robyn insisted, raking her fingers through the honey brown bangs to push them out of her face.

"The seamstress will have your clothes delivered the day before the party", Elizabeth said, dodging the previous topic. "I'll see you then!"

She skipped away, leaving Robyn alone in the middle of the street. The young woman exhaled tiredly and she went towards the docks where she found a crate to sit on while watching sailors loading and unloading ships.

It was then that she felt lonely. She was in a new place after leaving her home behind and although she had a few friends, no one knew about her real identity. No one knew about Robyn Thorne, the heiress of a large estate who was regularly beaten by her guardian for nine years. No one saw past Robyn North, a young man who left everything behind to start a new life. And there was no one she could freely talk to without risking getting caught and having a noose around her neck.

"I need to get myself a cat", she mumbled under her breath and her shoulders slumped.

"I think that one of my men may be looking for someone to give a cat away", a strong voice suddenly said from behind her. Robyn jumped with a gasp and she stumbled out of her seat, looking at an amused Commodore. "It's a kitten. Barely a few weeks old, I think".

"You scared a few decades out of me!" Robyn exclaimed and she sat again, this time turning around to look at the tall man.

"It's your fault for getting lost in your thoughts, Mr. North", he replied and a smirk tugged at his lips.

Robyn narrowed her eyes at him and she turned her back to him to look at the ships. "Where is that man of yours?" She asked quietly.

"Follow me".

The grey eyed woman stood up and she followed Norrington at a slower pace. He led her further down the docks and they went towards an officer who was giving directions to a group of men.

"Captain Groves", Norrington called and the man turned around after dismissing the men.

"Commodore", he greeted back and he tilted his head slightly to peek at the short stranger standing a little bit behind the man in charge. "I'm Captain Theodore Groves. Who might you be?"

"I'm Robyn North", the girl introduced and she shook hands with the Captain. "I heard that you have a cat to give away?"

Groves smiled at James, silently thanking him and he looked back at Robyn. "Indeed, I have", he confirmed, "I'm willing to give him to you if you promise to look after him properly".

"I promise", she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Well then, I'll bring him to you this evening", Groves concluded.

"That would be great. I live in the tiny yellow house close to the marketplace. You won't miss it".

James stirred Robyn away after the agreement and he gave her a side glance and asked, "Why are you in need of a cat?"

"I have no one to talk to when I get home after work", Robyn replied truthfully. "It would do me some good to have someone I can share things with. There's no better than a cat, in my opinion".

"Well, after the party at the Governor's place, you're going to have a woman to talk to", the Commodore pointed out. He paused when Robyn stopped walking.

"I'm not interested in making some woman my friend and then woo her until she falls in love with me. I don't want to have a woman, I don't want to get married. I just want a cat", she replied with hand movements that reminded James of the Captain of the Black Pearl. "Much less complicated".

James chuckled at her answer, catching her by surprise. "That's true", he replied. "Well then, I'm going to ask the Captain if he has another cat to spare. I'll see you at the party".

Robyn grinned and she wished him a good day, making her way home.

It seemed like the Commodore was actually a good man.

* * *

Robyn counted to ten after Captain Groves had left, she locked the front door and then she squealed at the feline sitting in a box on the table. "You're so cute!"

The tiny white cat looked surprised when Robyn picked him up, twirling around the room. "I shall name you... Winter", she decided and the kitten meowed in response. She placed him on the couch and then sat on the low table in front. "I have a secret though".

She unpinned the wig on her head and her raven black hair came tumbling down her shoulders. "I'm a girl", she whispered to Winter.

* * *

Robyn pulled at her cravat uncomfortably as she stood in front of the manor that was lit up. She could hear people talking and laughing, and there was a light music as well. This was a party for high-class people and Robyn feared that an unconscious move on her part would blow her cover up. She would have to take the lead if anyone requests a dance from her and as a girl, she never had to do that. Or, she could just pretend she was bad at dancing and hence, turn down any request.

"Are you going to keep standing there all night?"

She turned around immediately and found Commodore Norrington standing a few feet behind her with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in a very expensive-looking navy and gold suit, complete with his powder white wig and his hat. Robyn had opted not to wear a hat, hence, leaving the brown hair in its usual messy and elegant style. She had just changed the black ribbon tying the ponytail for a blue one to match her clothes.

"I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous to go inside", she said, shooting the manor a quick glance. "It's clear that it's a gathering for the rich and everyone would look my way since I'm not one of their own".

"You are the Governor's guest and that doesn't make you any less than anyone else in the room", James replied and he walked past Robyn to enter the house.

Robyn waited for a few minutes to compose herself and she straightened her posture, and entered the party. Just as she had imagined, quite a lot of people glanced her way curiously and she had to battle a bright red blush that threatened to color her face. She scanned the room under her lashes and a grin immediately lit her face when she saw Elizabeth and Will heading her way.

"Thank goodness you found me", she said nervously as she shook hands with the tall man. "I was beginning to feel suffocated under all those eyes".

"James told us to look out for you when he came in", Elizabeth replied kindly and she curtsied when her friend kissed her knuckles with surprising grace. "Come, I'll introduce you to my father. He's been meaning to meet you since Will and I talk a lot about you".

"That's nice", Robyn replied absent-mindedly as she took in the atmosphere. Everyone was certainly relaxed but she felt out of place. Perhaps if she was not pretending to be a boy she might have blended in more easily. Her guilty gaze lowered and she pushed it back when they approached a small circle of men. She smiled when she found the Commodore and Captain Groves present. She deduced that the older looking man wearing an extravagant wig next to James was the Governor. There were two more men, one looking to be around the same age as the Governor, and the other was a young naval officer.

Elizabeth took her place next to her father and she slid her hand in the crook of his arm.

"I present to you Mr. Robyn North. He came to settle down Port Royal a few months back", Will introduced and then he motioned to the young officer, "This is Lieutenant Chris Walker", then to the older man, "Sir Benjamin Dawn, a distant relative of Elizabeth".

"Of course, you recognize Governor Weatherby Swann, Captain Theodore Groves and Commodore James Norrington", he ended, looking down at Robyn with a smile after she shook hands with all of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, gentlemen", she replied with a curt nod.

"How is your kitten?" Captain Groves asked with a polite smile.

"He's used to his new home now and I have to say that he's very good company", Robyn told him with a bright look. "I named him Winter".

"A very fitting name", he agreed.

"I have heard a lot about you from Elizabeth and Will, Mr. North", the Governor said with a warm smile.

"Robyn, please, Governor Swann".

"Well then, Robyn, I hope you haven't encountered any trouble while settling in".

"Absolutely not, Governor Swann", Robyn said with a similar smile. "It took almost no time at all to find a small house and some place where I can earn a living. Port Royal is a very charming town and I'm glad that the navy is here to protect us". She nodded at James for the last part and he nodded back with an almost invisible smile.

The little group fell into conversation and most of it was directed at Robyn who fed them the same story she did when she was invited at the Turners' place. She mentally winced at lying to such nice people but she had no other choice.

"Uncle Benjamin", Elizabeth called. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to introduce Melody and Meredith to Commodore Norrington and Robyn".

Robyn's face fell and she raked her mind to find some excuse to slip away but none came to her. She looked up at James next to her who was looking at her as well, his eyes mirroring her own.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Elizabeth", he then said firmly. "I-"

"Nonsense, Commodore Norrington!" Sir Dawn interrupted with an amused smile. "I would very much like it if the two of you would spend some time with my daughters. Let me go find them".

Will, Groves and Walker were miserably failing at hiding their amusement at James and Robyn who seemed to wonder if the time was right to execute an escape. Even the Governor was trying not to laugh at them but his chuckle sent the others snickering. "Come on, now", he said. "It's not that bad".

"Of course, it's not", Robyn muttered.

The thing was, she did not believe her own words.

* * *

 **There's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy ;)**

 **~IcedLady~**


	3. Chapter 3

They all composed themselves when Benjamin came back with two beautiful girls. "This is my elder daughter, Melody", he introduced the taller one, and then motioned to the other girl, "And this is Meredith, the younger of the two".

Both girls curtsied in sync but their smiles were totally different. Melody looked more confident in her dark green gown and her complicated but stylish hairstyle. Her eyes matched the color of her dress and her ginger red hair made them pop out. Meredith was more of a quiet beauty with a shy smile. Just like her sister, her dark blue eyes matched her gown and her red hair was in a more simple hairdo but looking elegant.

James took Melody's hand in his own and he kissed her pale knuckles. He saw Robyn doing the same to Meredith as they introduced themselves. He gave his most dashing smile which he was sure had melted Melody as she took his offered arm to walk away from the group.

Elizabeth looked at the hesitating Robyn and she secretly motioned to Meredith. She found it sweet the way Robyn looked at the girl under his lashes, as if suddenly shy. Well, Robyn was a shy guy. Once they left too, she threw Will an accomplished smile and he returned her the same smile.

"I don't think you've noticed that you turned quite a number of heads when you came in", Meredith said, breaking the awkward silence. "Just like Commodore Norrington".

"Well, the reasons are different though", Robyn replied with a nervous smile. "He's a Commodore of the Navy and very handsome. He's a bachelor, so of course he would turn heads. I'm still a bit new to Port Royal. I work in a bakery until I know what my heart desires".

"But you are very handsome as well", she added with a teasing smile, and she did not meet Robyn's pale grey eyes. She chuckled. "The girls back there were making up all sorts of stories about you".

"Oh really?"

The two of them fell into a pleasant flow of conversation although Robyn was still uncomfortable. How was she supposed to prevent Meredith from expecting too much from her? No one knew she was a girl and setting her up with someone meant that everyone expected them to tie the knot soon.

They went out on the balcony and Robyn leaned against the balustrade, looking out to the town that was spread out in front of her. It was too dark to see the docks but she could discern the mass silhouettes of the ships there. Meredith leaned her back against the balustrade and she was looking towards the party.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked softly with her eyes lowered.

"No, it's not you", Robyn replied immediately and she licked her lips, turning on her side to face her. "I'm not ready to be with someone. I don't have a decent place yet and I don't have a good enough job. Meredith, you're not at fault".

"Should I be giving up on you, then?" She asked in the same quiet voice, turning to face her companion. She chuckled when her question made Robyn even more nervous. "How about we start from scratch and see where that leads us?"

"I can agree to that", Robyn replied with a thoughtful nod. "Let's be friends, then".

Meredith laughed lightly and she nodded as well. "Well, dear friend, tell me what your heart desires", she started with a warm smile and her dark eyes seemed to lighten up. She shifted, her hip against the balustrade to face Robyn.

"To be a man of the navy", Robyn replied with a distant smile. She had always wanted to serve the navy since her father did too but the fact that she was a girl prevented her from doing so. Perhaps now she may have a chance. She raised an eyebrow when Meredith laughed. "You find it funny", she stated.

"I'm terribly sorry", she apologized. "That's a really good idea but aren't you too... scrawny?"

"Hey, I can use a sword", Robyn defended and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me for doubting you, your highness", she mocked and they shared a glanced before laughing.

* * *

"She's lovely and so kind", Robyn said worriedly. "I'm going to hell for hurting her".

"Melody is different from her sister", James told her and he poured himself some more brandy. "She's more outgoing and she's kind of funny. I'll be going to hell too".

Robyn shifted in her seat and she tucked her right leg under her body to face him. They were both at her place and sitting on the pale blue couch while drinking. Well, she made sure to drink only one glass or she might risk spilling her secret in her drunk state. "Isn't there a way for us not to go to hell?" She asked and emptied her glass before placing it back on the low mahogany table.

"We marry the ladies", James replied. He did not like his own answer and the frown on Robyn's face told him that he too rejected the idea. His green eyes narrowed when he noticed a tiny white thing move in the doorway to the kitchen. "What's that?" He asked and motioned to the object.

"That's Winter", Robyn replied and she extended her hand to the kitten attempting to hide. "Come here, sweetheart".

Winter poked his head out with a meow and he padded in the living room slowly, observing the Commodore. The latter could not help but smile when the feline jumped to grab Robyn's hand and the younger man cuddled the cat with a sweet smile. Winter settled down on his owner's knee, his bright blue eyes not leaving James.

"He's staring at me", he said as he stared back too.

"Put your hand forward", Robyn instructed and she grinned when Winter almost immediately sniffed at James' hand. He licked the man's palm and throwing Robyn a look, he leaped into James' lap with a purr. "He likes you!"

James smirked at the development and he scratched the kitten's neck. If he had met Robyn before the whole ordeal with Sparrow, perhaps he would have never met Winter. Compared to a few years back, the Commodore was more laid-back when off duty. He had grown soft with whatever concerned the Turners and Robyn and Winter were concerned with them. It was through the couple that they met and James found that the friendship had grown on him despite having known Robyn for barely a few days, especially when they had not really started off on a happy note at the Turners' dinner.

He looked up at Robyn and whatever he was about to say got stuck in his throat. His host's right side was against the couch and his arm was propped up on the backrest with his hand supporting his head. His left hand rested on his knee and his right leg was tucked under his body with the other leg dangling off the couch. What caught James' attention was the serene smile on his face as he watched Winter. And he looked so small, he thought. He breathed in deeply to banish the thoughts from his mind and he stood up, placing Winter on the couch. "It's time for me to go. I have work early tomorrow", he said when Robyn looked up at him with big grey eyes.

"I'll see you later, then", she replied and she unfolded herself to stand up. She was not oblivious when he refused to meet her gaze and she let him out, closing the door behind him.

"I hope he noticed nothing", she prayed and she calmed the shivers running up and down her spine.

* * *

During the next few days, Robyn met up with Meredith only. It was mostly because the girl had insisted on getting to know her and so, Robyn could not really turn her down. They had walked around town together, they went down to the docks to see the ships and lately, they had been spending time at the beach found just after the docks. Robyn had to admit that Meredith was good company and a good friend. Sure, she attempted to flirt a few times but Robyn had carefully stirred the conversation into lighter topics.

The two of them were sitting on the soft and warm sand as they looked out to the sea.

"I think my sister is seriously considering to go forth with Commodore Norrington", she suddenly said, not looking at Robyn whose head had snapped in her direction with shock. "Last night we had a very serious talk and she told me that she feels ready to marry a man and the only one she wants is the Commodore. She's in love with him".

"It's been only a few days. How can she be in love with a man she's barely been with?" Robyn asked, not registering the harshness in her raised voice.

"You sound as if you don't want my sister to love Norrington", Meredith threw back with a dark frown.

"That's not what I mean!" Robyn replied with a similar frown. "I'm only concerned about their happiness. They barely know each other. Melody should give it some more time to see if the Commodore is the right man for her. What if one of them ends up getting hurt? The Commodore is a good friend of mine and Melody is a really nice girl. I wouldn't want anything bad for them".

All lies, she realized with a pang in her heart.

Meredith's gaze softened into a smile. "That's so sweet of you, Robyn. But believe in my sister. She's someone who knows what she wants for real and she's not going to hurt your friend. I fully intend to support them. What about you?"

Robyn wrapped her arms around her knees with a clouded look in her eyes. "I'll think about it", she replied softly.

Meredith placed a hand on the man's shoulder and she leaned against him slightly. She just hoped that Robyn would accept her as well.

The raven haired girl escorted Meredith to her home and she went home too. She locked the door, took off her wig and headed straight to her room where she threw herself on the bed. She could not even smile when Winter jumped onto her stomach and he curled up, closing his eyes with a light purr.

"What the hell is going on?" She questioned softly. "I don't want James to get married to Melody. Or any other girl for that matter. And here I have to hold Meredith at bay in case she falls in love with me. I flew out of a nightmare to get into something just as bad. My life can't get any worse".

Winter meowed in reply and Robyn petted the feline with her eyes closed, intending to sleep for a bit.

* * *

And it just could not get any better. Or should it be worse?

Elizabeth had organized a picnic and she had invited James, Robyn who brought Winter too, Melody and Meredith, and the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, after everyone had agreed to keep silent about his presence. The three pairs and Jack were at the beach and the girls -except Robyn, of course- set a large cloth on the sand and the others placed the baskets down. They settled around the food that was laid out. Will sat next to his wife and on his left was the pirate, on his left was Melody with the Commodore by her side, followed by Robyn and Meredith. Winter kept close to his owner and James, trying to figure out the other people sitting around. They shared small talks and held a few debates while eating the feast prepared by Elizabeth's maids. Winter had a bowl of water but Robyn sneaked some meat and bread behind the bowl, hidden from the others. James caught her red-handed with a disapproving look but he smirked when he gave Winter a piece of meat from his plate. Robyn held her laughter back but nothing went unnoticed from Will's watching gaze. He was pleased to find that the two of them were on the same page, still, something about them bugged him. He glanced at Jack who nudged him, secretly motioning to the two men. Will shook his head, deciding to tell Jack everything later.

Jack himself knew there was something off about Robyn. He was hiding something and Jack felt that it was pretty important. He was determined to know more about the young man and he made up his mind to have a long talk with William later that day.

"I used to scare all my maids away", Melody said with an amused look. "I could not stand any of them, so I made their lives miserable until they were sent to work in some other part of the house".

"I swear, my sister is as bad as pirate", Meredith added, winking at Jack who beamed at her and she sipped her wine. "She was –is, turbulent and she dives head first in every kind of situation. Our parents used to ground her but she would always escape out of her window to go out".

"Am I supposed to be worried?" James questioned with an eyebrow raised, a look which had Meredith nodding her head furiously.

"You should be!" She exclaimed. "See? She's been stealing your food for quite some time now".

They laughed at the look on the Commodore's face.

"Tell us about your adventures", Melody asked Jack who leaned back on his hands, looking down his nose at the others.

"Let me tell you about the ones where we had to fight cursed pirates", he started and surprisingly, he was good at telling stories. Will, Elizabeth and James filled in a few missed details and the Dawn sisters and Robyn were fascinated to learn that they had all shared the adventure.

"Say, have you seen the posters about that wanted girl?" Melody asked after some time.

Robyn stiffened slightly but she remained silent, watching the others carefully.

"She's wanted for a murder attempt", Elizabeth said with a nod. "It's said that she comes from Havenshire".

Every pair of eyes turned to Robyn who nodded smoothly. "I heard about it too but I was long gone before any of this happened. I don't know her and I don't know what happened as well", she lied with fake concern.

"That's a shame", Meredith replied with a shake of her head. "She looks so young".

"She's going to get what she deserves, though", James added firmly and his eyes narrowed on hearing footsteps.

The pirate saw the Commodore and Will stiffening, and one look from them had him jumping into a nearby ditch to hide. Elizabeth and Melody covered him with a crumpled cloth and they placed the empty baskets on top of him, careful not to hurt him. Will and Melody shifted so that no one would think that there was anyone else with them.

They all looked towards the sound of voices but no one noticed the sudden fear on Robyn's face. Her ears strained to hear the voice she hated and she heard it again.

He was here, she realized and she paled. Black spots filled her vision briefly and all she could hear was the pounding blood in her ears. It became very difficult to swallow and her mouth went dry. She nearly bolted when she saw her guardian walking with a few naval officers but her legs refused to move. He was just like she remembered him. Tall and bulky, his dark hair was perfectly coiffed, his tiny black eyes looking like beads, his thin lips partially hidden behind a mustache.

He had not changed at all.

* * *

 **He's here! :o**

 **Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed! :D**

 **~IcedLady~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Alluvial Fan, Isabella95, Cow-Lover2214, wafflescoco, and the guests who reviewed. It really means a lot to me :)**

 **Thanks also to Chi no ame17, EvelynMB, zuleika126, jasminefiregreen, and all those mentioned above for following.**

 **I hope to hear more from you all ^_^**

* * *

Robyn wanted to cry. Her nightmare was still chasing her and currently, she could do nothing to stop him from recognizing her. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she impulsively decided to act on it despite knowing that it was a very bad idea. She turned the other way to face Meredith who looked at her curiously. Robyn closed her eyes, masking her expression and regulating her breathing back to normal.

"Robyn?" She called softly with her head tilted to the side.

The raven haired girl waited for a few more seconds until the group walking in their direction was barely a few feet away and she leaned in, catching Meredith in a surprise kiss. She took advantage of her gasp to deepen the kiss and Robyn held her still with her hand at the back of her neck. The other women in the circle gasped behind their hands, Will's jaw dropped open from the shock, as did James. Jack peeked from his hiding spot and he cursed under his breath at the development.

Robyn did not hear the whimper she drew from Meredith and instead, she opened her eyes into slits, watching the men walking away from them. Once they had disappeared inland, she pulled back, looking at a dazed Meredith.

And the guilt came at her full force.

"I'm sorry", she whispered in embarrassment, refusing to meet the widened blue eyes staring at her. She let go of the girl and she stumbled onto her feet just as Jack came back to his seating spot. She bowed low and said, "I apologize for my rudeness. I need to go".

No one had the chance to hold her back and Robyn scooped Winter into her arms, and she bolted with her mind clogged with fear and despair.

As soon as she entered her home, she locked all doors and her legs buckled in the living room. Her body was shaking terribly, tears were falling from her eyes rapidly and she was near to hyperventilating.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay", she repeated to calm herself down and she only succeeded in regulating her ragged breathing. She looked down at Winter who was nuzzling her knee in an attempt to make her feel better. "What am I going to do?"

The question hung in the air and her shoulders slumped from the tension weighing down on her.

* * *

For the next few days, Robyn barricaded herself in her home, sending Mrs. Harrison a letter saying that she was not feeling well. The woman had brought her some of her best breads and other than her, no one else came to see her. In fact, she was glad that she was left alone because she was a wreck and she did not trust herself to go out again for some time without jumping around on the lookout for her guardian. However, she was taking time to get herself back together and soon enough, she had to go out.

She was wearing her three-cornered hat to shield her face and she headed to the beach. The sun was setting over the horizon. Robyn sat down heavily and she crossed her ankles with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Something spooked you the other day".

Robyn jumped violently at the sudden voice, catching Jack by surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a frown. "What if someone sees you?"

"Lad, you forgot one very important detail", he said as he sat down next to her in a similar fashion. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow".

Robyn snorted and she plucked his hat off of his head to examine it. "That's a nice hat", she commented and she placed it back. She grinned when he exchanged their hats. "Where's your ship?"

"She's in a hidden bay", Jack told her in a hushed tone. "Can't have those damn redcoats finding her".

He turned his head to examine the boy next to him and just like Will had told him, he did look a bit feminine. But that meant nothing since a few men he came across looked girly. "What happened the other day?" He asked with the usual slur in his voice.

Robyn hesitated but she replied, "I shouldn't have kissed her".

"So that was all about the Missy with blue eyes, huh?" He asked, not convinced.

"Jack, I don't want to get married until I find myself a job with a good income and a bigger house. Until then, I'm not going to get serious with any girl", she replied firmly. "I screwed up by kissing her, making her even more miserable, and I don't even know how to face her again".

"But you're attracted to her", he pointed out with a wide gesture of his hand.

Robyn mentally cringed at the image he put in her mind. She was disgusted with herself for kissing another girl and at the same time, she was breaking said girl's heart. "I... I just felt like kissing her, you know. I acted on impulse", she defended.

"And it so happened to be at the exact same moment that the group of gentlemen were walking past us. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're hiding from them", Jack said and he knew he had struck the right cord when Robyn froze. "But you're not exactly hiding from the navy since the Commodore is on good terms with you, so it only means that you were hiding from the one man who was walking with the officers".

"That's crazy", she snapped with narrowed eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive move and the pirate stood up, taking his hat back.

"I don't know what you're hiding, Robyn, but you should come out with it", he told her coldly, handing back her hat before he left.

* * *

James was alone in his office. He was sprawled in his chair and he spun a paperweight on the table. He could not forget about the kiss between Meredith and Robyn. The latter had told him that he would not go forth with the younger Dawn but there he was, kissing her like a lover would. But what irritated him was the kiss itself. At the moment, he was shocked at how could Robyn kiss her just like that.

First of all, it was improper. Second, he wanted to shake some sense into the young man.

But who was he to stop a kiss which had nothing to do with him? Most importantly, why did it bug him so much?

He immediately turned around when something knocked at his window and he was baffled to find Jack motioning at him to open it. "What are you doing?" He growled once the pirate was inside. "You could have been caught and I would not have been able to help you".

Jack sat on his table, facing the now closed window, and he made himself comfortable, taking the glass of rum and drinking it all up. "Get me a bottle", he said in a slurred tone and James rolled his eyes but brought one back before he sat in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want, Sparrow?" He asked sharply.

"I need some information and your help if my suspicions come out to be true", Jack replied soberly. "Who is Jerry Thompson and what is he doing here?"

James was silent at first but the look in Jack's eyes told him that this was something serious. So, he told the man everything he knew.

* * *

Robyn stared at the magnificent ship. The Defiance was certainly the pride of the Commodore and it was one of the biggest vessel in port.

She was about to board it along with Winter, Elizabeth and William to go out with the crew for a simple case of transporting cargo. James had offered to take them out for some time and Robyn had agreed almost at once. She would do anything to get out of Port Royal while her guardian was still here. It was at the last moment that she saw Melody and Meredith coming as well, and she averted her gaze from them, opting to look anywhere else.

The Defiance set out with James and Captain Groves at the helm. Robyn stood at the bow, feeling the wind wrapping around her comfortingly. The three other women were below decks, choosing their rooms and doing whatever else. She went back on the main deck and loud voices caught her attention. The Dawn sisters, Elizabeth, William and Jack Sparrow came out, and Robyn realized that they were the only ones to be surprised to find Jack on board.

"This is a navy ship!" She told James who smirked at them.

"The crew knew he was on board", he assured them. "Jack does not risk getting caught".

"I told you", Jack said to the women who heaved a sigh.

Robyn went up the quarterdeck and she looked up at the Commodore with Winter at her feet. "This is a simple voyage for transporting cargo", she said slowly. "Why is Jack here, then?"

"Come on, lad", Jack replied, coming up behind her. "We're here to have some fun!"

Robyn scowled at him and she stormed back to the bow, and Winter left with Melody to go explore the lower decks. It took some time but Robyn got used to having Jack around, although she stayed on her guard. That night, after dinner, she went out on the quarterdeck where the Commodore was at the helm and only a few men were out to help him with the ship.

"There you are!"

James looked up at the exclamation and he found Robyn scooping Winter up in his arms, giving the kitten an affectionate kiss. "I was looking for you. Mr. Bryan told me that you had a feast at dinner. Is that right?"

Winter meowed in rapid succession as if actually replying Robyn.

"Oh, so that's it then!" Robyn answered and she set Winter down. She was surprised when he walked to James and tired to climb up his breeches. The Commodore swooped the kitten up and he placed Winter on his shoulder where he settled down comfortably.

"Would you look at that!" Robyn said teasingly. "The Commodore with a kitten on his shoulder".

"You found your sea legs pretty quick", he told her, throwing her a look to his right where she was leaning against the railing.

"My father used to take me out on his ship when I was younger", she replied. "I still haven't forgotten about what he taught me, although I lack practice".

"You'll get some practice on the Defiance. I'll make sure of that", he said with a smirk.

"I'll look forward to it, then".

Robyn headed back below decks and she was thankful for the lamps that lit the corridor up or she would have most certainly stumbled on her own feet or something and fall flat on her face. She opened the fifth door on the right and was stunned to find Meredith standing with her back to the door. She turned around on hearing the door opening and her lips parted when she saw Robyn standing there.

"I'm terribly sorry", Robyn apologized hurriedly, her back stiff. "I'm going to ask the Captain which room is my own".

"This is your room, Robyn", Meredith corrected with a small smile. Robyn stepped inside cautiously, a red alarm blaring in her head. Her mind screamed at her to leave and she decided to do just that.

"I'll be back in a moment", she said and turned to leave but she bit a gasp back when Meredith pushed the door close from behind her. The blue eyed girl was pressed against her back with her arms encircling Robyn's thin waist. "What are you doing?" The apprehension was clear in her voice and she turned around slowly, pressing herself against the door to put as much distance as she could between them.

"What happened to you? You were eager to kiss me on the beach and in front of the others", Meredith reminded her with her eyes narrowed playfully. She leaned against Robyn, her lips brushing his outer ear. She smiled when he shivered under her touch and she upped it by brushing her lips over his. Her body was molded to his as her mouth lowered to the long column of his neck.

Robyn was in deep trouble and she had a hard time trying not to gasp and throw the redhead off of her. She had to get out as soon as she could. She held Meredith by her shoulders and she pushed her back firmly. "We can't go any further. Stop this", she told her.

Meredith pulled away from her hold with blazing eyes. "So you can force a kiss on me and I can't do the same? Do you know how miserable I was when you avoided me for the following days? Do you realize how much you've hurt me?" she growled angrily.

"I said that I was sorry", Robyn said, trying to placate her. "I never meant to hurt you, Meredith. I was confused about you and I didn't want to meet you without my judgement clouding my decision".

"What decision?" she asked and all blood drained from her face.

Robyn stepped close to her and she took her hands. "Nothing will work between us. I'm sorry but we need to part ways before I hurt you again", she said gently but she cringed when Meredith began crying.

She cupped Robyn's face with shaking hands and she said, "No, you won't hurt me again. I know you won't. Please don't leave me".

"Meredith, you don't know me. Next time I hurt you it's going to be bad. I don't want to see you cry because of me, so please. You're an amazing person and I'm sure you'll find yourself a really nice guy", she pressed on and she wiped the tears from her flushed face.

"But I want you, Robyn", she whimpered and her hands lowered to his shirt where her fingers played with the buttons.

"I'm sorry".

"Kiss me one last time, then".

Robyn shook her head but Meredith wouldn't take no for an answer. She was taken by surprise when the girl pressed her lips against hers without notice and she used Robyn's surprise to deepen the kiss, much like Robyn had done on the beach. She held herself back when he pulled away with wide eyes and he left the room, leaving her behind.

Robyn rushed back outside to get some air and she barreled into Sparrow blindly.

"Oi! Watch your step… Robyn?"

He frowned when the young man swatted his hands off his shoulders to go on the quarterdeck to pace next to a surprised Norrington who raised an eyebrow questioningly. Jack joined them and he leaned against the railing in front of the helm. "Robyn, what's wrong?" James asked.

"Meredith was waiting for me in my room and now I'm scared to go back in case she's still there", she admitted and her face colored up when the pirate laughed.

"You're afraid of a woman?" he snickered.

"She tried to kiss me!" she shot and the rest of the incident spilled out.

"You broke it off?" the Commodore repeated incredulously. "What are you going to tell her father if he asks?"

"I don't know", she wailed miserably and she stopped pacing to stand in front of them.

"But Meredith is a nice lass", Jack pointed out. "She's the perfect woman. How can you not want her?"

"I don't want a woman, that's what!" she snapped with a dark frown. "I'm going to bunk with someone".

Jack stood next to James and he placed his arm over the taller man's shoulder. "You smell it, don't you?"

"He's hiding something", James concluded with a dark look in his eyes.

"He's a eunuch, Commodore", the pirate corrected, as if it were the most obvious answer.

James rolled his eyes and he batted Jack's arm off his shoulder.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness o.o**

 **Please leave me a review to tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks**

 **~IcedLady~**


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, true to his word, James set Robyn to work. He was honestly surprised to find that he knew what was to be done and he climbed the rigging like a monkey. Elizabeth and Will too had decided to help while Jack would do nothing other than stand next to the helm or he would stand on the railing a few times to look out to the sea. The Dawn sisters were standing at the stern, out of everyone's way, and Winter was seated on James' shoulder, his long tail wrapped around the man's neck loosely.

James was standing a few feet away from the helm being handled by Groves and although he meant to watch the whole crew working, his eyes never left Robyn's form. The grey eyed man slid from the rigging with practiced ease and he landed on the deck gracefully. He grabbed a bucket and a brush, and he knelt down to clean the deck. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and sweat formed a thin layer over his flushed face.

But he looked genuinely happy.

"Is it just me or are you staring at Robyn?" Will whispered in his ear. He shrank back when James glared at him and he lifted his hands in surrender, going off to do the work assigned to him.

* * *

Dark angry clouds hung in the heavy air and rain pelted down like angels were throwing stones down to earth. The sea was equally furious and high waves crashed down on the Defiance, determined to wreck the majestic ship that fought to keep upright. The crew worked like madmen, running about on the Commodore's orders. For once, Jack was helping out instead of just standing on the sidelines. Melody and Meredith had locked themselves in a room with a terrified Winter. Except for them, every one else was out battling the storm.

Robyn worked together with Elizabeth, functioning as one, since they didn't have much strength compared to the men. They secured several lines together while loosening others, all according to James' orders. The Commodore was struggling to stay at the helm since he had sent both Groves and Walker down to help the others. They needed as many hands as possible and he was glad that he had the Turners, Sparrow and North on board. Needless to say, Sparrow was a skilled sailor. Will also was very efficient but he was mostly proud of Elizabeth and Robyn who had agreed to help without hesitation. They were not perfect but they did a very good work and each seemed to read the mind of the other for they worked in perfect coordination.

A huge wave crashed on deck and Robyn was hit full on. She was nearly thrown overboard but the rope tied around her waist held her back and she fell hard on her shoulder. She gasped from the pain, momentarily dazed.

"Rob!"

Gathering the rest of her courage, she got back on her feet and she leapt towards Elizabeth, helping her to secure a few crates that had come loose.

"We need to get out of this storm!" she yelled over the commotion.

"I'll go see James about it!" Elizabeth replied just as loudly and she left Robyn who helped some men around her.

The raven haired girl stumbled when the ship suddenly rocked to one side and at the same time, another wave swept the deck powerfully. She hit the railing with a yelp and her eyes caught that of Jack who extended a hand to her. Just as she made her way to him, the Defiance rocked dangerously and the sudden motion had Robyn stumbling sideways and straight into Jack. Her eyes widened in fear when the rope around her waist loosened. She looked down and Jack immediately understood.

"Hold on to me!" he said over the noise, wrapping his arms around Robyn tightly just as a wave hit them again. He helped him to tie the rope again, this time, tighter.

Robyn had no room to speak against the crushing hold of the rope and Elizabeth joined them. "James says that we can't turn back. We have to go through the storm!" she informed them. Jack cursed under his breath and he went up to help the Commodore, but not before smirking to himself.

He knew that he was right.

It was only several hours later that the storm disappeared, the clouds dissipated and the sea was once again calm. The sun shone down on the drenched crew who smiled in triumph but tiredly. "We did it", Will said with a long sigh and he gathered Elizabeth into his arms. "You did good".

"Someone go tell the ladies and the kitten that the storm has passed and we're safe", James called out, and Lieutenant Walker went down since he was closest to the stairs. Moments later, Winter shot out with a loud meow and he immediately jumped into Robyn's open arms.

"Thank goodness you're okay", she said in relief and she smiled when Winter nuzzled her.

"I swear you care about that cat more than anyone else", Melody said, coming up with Meredith behind her.

"That's the reason why you refuse the company of a woman", Jack added dryly and Robyn turned to glare at him but she froze.

A lock of black hair flopped down in front of her left eye, in stark contrast of the honey brown wig. Her mind blanked at the incredulous stares she got and she closed her eyes, knowing that it was game over.

"Did you dye your hair during the storm?" Jack asked coldly and he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Robyn. "Because I can't remember you having a lock of black hair earlier".

"Robyn, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked cautiously. "And since when do you have a beauty spot on your upper lip?"

Robyn cursed herself for not remembering that the rain would have washed her make up off.

"That's-"

"Spare us the lies and take off the wig", the Commodore ordered with controlled anger. For some reason, Robyn's heart sank at the harshness in his deep voice.

Everyone else gasped and talked in hushed voices when Robyn pulled the brown wig off. Her wet raven black hair spilled down her back, the ends curling from the water. She did not dare look up at anyone and a little comfort came to her when Winter licked her cheek.

"He… She's Robyn Thorne", Melody realized. "The criminal who is wanted for attempted murder".

"That's why you kept in hiding when your guardian, Jerry Thompson, came to Port Royal", Jack continued.

"Mr. Thompson was walking with some naval officers the day we were on the beach. You used Meredith to hide your face", Elizabeth added with shock and disappointment. "You've used us all".

"Elizabeth, let me explain".

"Stand back", Will ordered when Robyn took a step towards his wife and he stood in front of her protectively. She froze mid-step with hurt in her eyes. "You should have thought this through, Robyn".

"How dare you?!" Meredith screamed and she pushed Robyn against the main mast, grabbing her collar tightly. "How dare you, Robyn? You've been using me all this time? You had fun, didn't you? You, wretch!"

Melody pulled her sister back with a dark glare.

"You don't understand!" Robyn argued in a shaky voice. She sounded much more like a girl now that she no more had to speak in a low tone.

"We do, Miss Thorne", James replied sternly and he looked at a still shocked Groves. "Captain Groves, I want her in cuffs and she is to be kept in the brig until we reach Port Royal".

"James, no!" Robyn warned but her voice cracked. She stepped back when the Captain came forward with Lieutenant Walker. Arms wrapped around her shoulders to keep her still and she recognized Jack. "Please listen to me! You've only heard Jerry's version", she tried.

"Why should we listen to a criminal's version?" the coldness of in Commodore's voice shook her down to her core.

"James, please! Let me explain!"

Jack held her hands forward as Theodore clamped the irons on her and he handed her over to the Lieutenant after taking Winter in his arms. They watched as Robyn was pulled below decks screaming and struggling.

"We all need some rest", James said quietly. "We'll work on shifts. I'll take the first one, get yourselves organized".

Will sat on a crate next to a silent Jack. They had bested a storm, they were tired as hell, and now the revelation of Robyn's identity seemed to have taken a toll on them. His eyes widened when Jack nodded to James who returned the gesture. "You both knew", he realized.

"I had my suspicions", Jack corrected. "When I asked the Commodore about Thompson and his purpose in Port Royal, I knew I was right about him…her. So, we planned this voyage to corner Robyn and get her to confess. There is no cargo to be delivered. It was all part of the plan".

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will asked reproachfully.

"You would have told your lass who is good friends with said target, and she would have found a way to ruin the plan", Jack told him with a knowing look. "Don't deny it", he added when Will opened his mouth in disagreement.

The younger sailor nodded reluctantly, knowing that the pirate was right.

* * *

James could still not believe that Robyn had deceived them. He -She was a nice person who worked hard in the bakery, she became good friends with Elizabeth and Will, she cared about her kitten a lot and the whole crew had only positive remarks about her. She helped everyone on board selflessly, she worked as hard as anyone else, she shared in every moment, and she respected all of them. There was absolutely no complain against her since her arrival in Port Royal. All she was guilty of was trying to kill her guardian and hiding from the law.

And yet, he could not understand why he wanted to believe in her when it was clear that she was a criminal.

Perhaps everything was part of her plan.

* * *

The Defiance docked at a nearby port for repairs and she took off again the following morning. During the voyage, a heavy cloud of gloom hung over the crew and the other passengers. All minds were filled with the prisoner in the brig. Only Mr. Bryan, the cook, would go down to her so as to give her some food. Winter was able to sneak in and out of the lowest deck to see his owner and provide some comfort. Otherwise, no one had the heart to go see Robyn.

"Ship on starboard side!" the man from the crow's nest yelled.

"She's heading in our direction, Commodore", Lieutenant Walker added as he lowered his spyglass.

"Leave her be. We'll decide on a plan if she signals to us or if she wears an enemy flag", James replied and the crowd dispersed.

Robyn looked up when Mr. Bryan came in with a plate of food. He did not look at her once but she saw the hurt in his eyes. He knelt down to slide the plate under the barred door and reached for the empty one from the night before. The raven haired prisoner leaned against the bars, her cuffed dirty hands gripping the metal tightly. "Is Winter eating properly?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"The Commodore and Captain Groves are seeing to him", he replied shortly and then looked at her with a light frown. "You should not have betrayed the Commodore. Everyone can see that he's been affected the most".

Robyn closed her eyes tightly to hold the tears back and she listened to his footsteps fading away until all she could hear was the sound of waves hitting the hull and the occasional groan from the wood. No one was going to hear her out. They would not try to understand the reason behind her actions. All they knew was that she was a criminal for trying to kill a man, and nothing more. She wrapped her arms around her knees drawn close to her chest, and she buried her face, no longer able to hold the sobs back.

Everything she's worked for was slowly being destroyed and her nightmare was catching up to her again.

She didn't know how much time had passed when Lieutenant Chris Walker and Will came down to her. It could have been a few minutes after Mr. Bryan left, or it could have been a few hours as well. There was no way for her to know the time since she could not see the sun from the lowest part of the ship which was illuminated by a single lamp hanging on the wall a few meters away from her cell. All she knew was that something was happening on the top deck for she heard quite a large amount of noise. Perhaps the crew was deciding upon her fate and voting between throwing her to the sharks or having a noose around her neck.

Lieutenant Walker opened the door with a key in his possession and Will stood in the doorway, staring at Robyn who looked the worse for wear. Her clothes were a bit torn and dirty, her face and hands were smudged with blood and dirt, her wrists were purple from the iron around them and her raven black hair was tangled with her bangs stubborn on falling over her pale colored eyes, making them stand out more than before.

"Come on", he said softly, not really knowing how he should act around her. She was a criminal, but his mind was not yet accepting that bold fact. He stood outside when she stood up with her shoulders slumped and she walked out, following the Lieutenant with Will behind her. She smiled when Winter appeared, running next to her to keep up with their pace.

Robyn flinched from the sudden light when she was taken out on the top deck. The sun warmed her cold touch and she welcomed the salty scent of the water surrounding them. Will guided her towards the Commodore, Jack and Elizabeth who were standing on one side of the ship. The Dawn sisters were on the quarterdeck, Melody holding on to her little sister for comfort.

When Robyn opened her eyes tentatively, she was surprised and nervous to find another ship anchored next to the Defiance with a gangplank connecting the two vessels. She threw James a curious look but he was carefully avoiding her eyes. Her nose scrunched when she found Jack dressed as a proper redcoat. Anyone who didn't know he was on board would not recognize him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and a cunning smirk made itself known.

Robyn knew she was in deeper trouble than before.

* * *

 **Robyn's identity has been revealed! Good thing she has Winter :/ She must be hurting real bad from the cold shoulders.**

 **~IcedLady~**


	6. Chapter 6

She looked towards the crew of the other ship which had boarded the Defiance and all of them were officers of the navy.

"You're going to be on the Reckless which will take you back to Havenshire for trial", the Commodore informed her in his stiff formal posture as he looked down his nose at her. He was nearly amused to see the quick change of her expression going from curious to fear. Even her face was as white as a sheet.

"No", she replied sharply with her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going back".

"Do you even realize that you're a criminal?" Jack added with an eyebrow raised. "You don't get to choose your destination".

She noted that for once, he was not swaying like a drunk, his voice did not slur, and his hands was held behind his back and not doing any kind of weird gestures like usual.

"He's right, Robyn. You don't have a choice".

Once again, all blood drained from her face on hearing the familiar voice of Jerry Thompson. She turned her head slowly and she saw him emerging out of the armed crew of the Reckless. She instinctively stepped back and her back hit the Commodore's firm and hard chest, stopping her from going further away from the nightmare she was facing. She planted her feet firmly on the deck, making it more difficult for James to move her forward. Her body was rigid, her mouth was dry and it got difficult for her to breathe when her throat constricted. Robyn knew that her face was reflecting the fear bubbling inside of her.

"Go away", she said, disappointed that her voice shook and cracked instead of being strong and full of hatred. "Stay away from me".

"Come on, Robbie", Jerry said soothingly as he stepped forward until he was half-way between the two groups. "I'm willing to drop all charges against you if you come home quietly".

However, the girl saw past his mask. His eyes were more cruel than before, his jaw was set firm in anger and he was oozing pure evil.

Robyn shook her head and her heart lurched when James held her by the shoulders to bring her forward. She dug her heels in the wood and she twisted around to face the tall man. "Please don't take me to him. I beg you, James!" she said with fear and despair cloaking her words. She was near to tears and they sprung from her eyes when nothing would make him budge. "I don't want to go. I don't want to go. James, please! Listen to me. Don't make me go with that monster!"

The Commodore frowned at her words and something bugged him about the expression on her face. He recognized fear and pure terror, despair and vulnerability. He stopped for a moment and he looked up at Jerry curiously. Why was Robyn scared of him when he said he would be dropping all charges against her? He was missing something and it was that piece of the puzzle which usually threw everything upside down.

"Actually, I need to talk to Robyn for a moment", he suddenly decided and for a fraction of a second, he saw rage on Jerry's face. He turned around motioning to a few persons and he pushed Robyn in front of him, heading to the cabin which was an office for him and Groves.

Robyn went slack once she stepped inside the room and James held her up, putting her in a chair. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding when Jack, Will and Elizabeth followed them inside before shutting the door firmly.

"You have one minute to talk", the Commodore said with a heavy frown and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Robyn waited for a few seconds and she looked down, finding Winter rubbing himself against her boots. Somehow, the kitten gave her some courage and strength, and Robyn stood up on shaky legs to face her audience. "Take my shirt off", she said seriously and she mentally groaned when they looked at her incredulously except for Jack who had more of a smirk on his handsome face.

"You're wasting time", James barked with an upturned mouth.

"Talking would take more than the stupid time limit you gave me", she retorted hotly. "Take my damn shirt off and perhaps that will buy me a few more minutes".

"You sound like the whores of Tortuga", the pirate said with a laugh.

Robyn stomped her feet since her cuffed hands prevented her from slapping his head upside down. "I'm being serious", she growled. "Take it off and you'll understand".

Jack stepped forward with a grin but it was wiped off of his face when James extended his arm to stop him.

"Elizabeth", James called and the blonde haired woman stepped forward.

The men averted their eyes when she pulled Robyn's shirt up -she was thankful to find her bosom wrapped in bandages- and she slid it off her head, causing it to pool at her wrists. Elizabeth gasped in horror on seeing the scars marring the pale white skin of Robyn's back and shoulders. A single one ran down her left arm to her elbow and her flat stomach was bare except for a small diagonal scar on the left of her navel. Some of them were faint, others looked to be only a few months old. There was a dark bruise on her shoulder and another one going around her middle in a thin line.

Elizabeth lowered her gaze in pity and she shifted the mass of raven hair over the girl's shoulder. "Look at me", Robyn said in a small voice over her shoulder since she was standing with her back to them.

Jack had been looking up the whole time and a grim expression was on his face. Next to him, Will doubled back with horror, but the most intense emotion came from the Commodore. He was downright furious with hot rage making him see red. Something clawed at his heart, urging him to destroy whoever did this to her.

Robyn could see in their eyes that no one was expecting such a thing. Elizabeth helped her to put on her shirt again. "Do I have your attentions now?" she asked quietly but waited for no answer to continue. "I did not fully lie about my past. My mother did die after giving birth to me and my father did die at sea when I was fourteen. Jerry Thompson was a friend of my father's, and since my uncle could not take me with him, he left me in Jerry's care, hoping that he would look after me until I was of age. But I found out about Jerry's character the hard way. My uncle was already gone and I was left to live with a monster in a large estate that my father had left me. I had no other choice but to stay silent about the beatings and the scars until three months back when I tried to kill him. I could not take it anymore. He was breaking me down".

Elizabeth hushed her and she gathered her into her arms for a brief hug. "You were not at fault, Rob", she said soothingly, tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"In that case, it was self defense and not a murder attempt", Will added.

"The good Commodore should be taking someone else as prisoner, then", Jack said, his expression still hard.

"He's not going to surrender easily", James finally said and he fished a key out of his pocket, releasing Robyn from the bonds.

A sudden uproar from outside caught their attention. They bolted out of the office on hearing Melody and Meredith screaming and they froze on seeing that Jerry had an arm locked around Meredith's waist with a pistol to her head while one of the officers from the Reckless held Melody in a similar state. The others held the crew of the Defiance at gunpoint.

"Men, stand down!" James bellowed with a glare which shifted when Jerry laughed.

"These are my men, Commodore", he said with a smirk. "They happened to find the uniforms when they infiltrated the barracks. They are not yours to command".

"Help us!" Melody cried, struggling in vain.

"Let them go", Jack said and he stepped forward next to the Commodore, shielding Robyn from his eyes.

"On one condition", the older man said while pretending to think. "Give me Robbie, I hand back one of the ladies. Don't follow me and I'll drop the other one at a port and even book her passage back to Port Royal. Everyone's happy!"

"We won't hand her over", Will growled, stepping up as well.

"You've already hurt her enough!" Elizabeth added strongly.

"Fine then", Jerry replied in a casual tone and he cocked his pistol, making Meredith yelp. "I'll kill this one".

"No!"

Robyn pushed past her friends with wide eyes and cold sweat coating her skin. She lifted her hands in surrender. "Let both of them go and I'll come with you quietly. No one will follow us", she told him slowly and she turned around, looking at James who looked like he was holding back from killing Jerry. "James, you'll turn the Defiance the other way. I don't want her to follow the Reckless".

The Commodore made to argue but he bit his words back when her eyes shifted to Jack longer than necessary. Robyn walked to Jerry slowly and she stopped a few feet away from him. "Let them go".

The man waited for a beat and he motioned to his man to let go of Melody who was instantly pushed away and into the arms of the Commodore. Robyn motioned to a crying Meredith. "Her too".

Jerry narrowed his eyes and the exchanged occurred, Meredith for Robyn. The latter was shaking terribly and her mind could not seem to grasp the whole situation yet. She was just acting on instinct. Jack grabbed Meredith who stumbled forward and he steadied her, pushing her behind him protectively. They watched helplessly as Robyn was handled roughly by Jerry as he tied a piece of rope around her hands tightly. Her wrists burned from the harsh treatment and fear crawled up her throat in an agonizing way.

Winter, perched on the railing in front of the helm, howled long and loud. Robyn threw her companion a hurtful look.

"Let's go home, Robbie", he said in an overly sweet voice and he pushed her towards the gangplank. She expertly went over it where one of the crew helped her to get on the Reckless.

"It was a pleasure making business with you, Commodore Norrington!" Jerry exclaimed with a wide smile and the Reckless sailed away.

"Commodore!" Groves called with a worried frown.

James set his jaw firmly, raking his mind for ideas, and ignoring the sobbing Melody in his arms.

"Good thing I had the Pearl following us", Jack suddenly said with the slur in his voice and he swayed on his feet, taking off the constricting coat with a grimace. "Why do you even wear such heavy clothes?"

"We can't follow her", Will said with a scowl.

"Technically, she said not to follow her with the Defiance", the pirate corrected. "She said nothing about the Black Pearl".

"Where's the Pearl?" James asked hurriedly.

Jack turned around, looking beyond the stern where his ship was still very far away.

"The Pearl is too far, Jack. We're going to lose sight of them", Elizabeth added with a shake of her head.

"Love, I think you forgot about my compass".

* * *

The Reckless looked a lot like the Defiance but it lacked the warmth that Robyn felt on the other ship. She was standing in the middle of Jerry's quarters which consisted of a large office connected to a bedroom. The man was sitting in a chair facing her and his legs were crossed, with his hand tapping his right knee constantly. It stopped when he looked up at her in those cruel dark eyes and Robyn felt a shiver run up her spine. Her mind was screaming at her to get out fast and her muscles flexed, but it seemed as if something was weighing her down to the floor.

"Do you know how much trouble I went through just to get you back?" he asked in a casual tone. However, Robyn heard the underlying threat. "I had to stay at the hospital because you tried to kill me and my men were spread out thin looking for you. But you didn't cover your tracks so well and I followed it to Port Royal. I had to tell everyone that I was looking for my ward who suffers from mental problems".

"You're the one who's sick", she spat darkly.

"Well, anyway", he said and he stood up, taking his coat off and he pulled his sleeves up to his elbows. "It's time for your punishment".

Robyn backed against the wall with a whimper and her eyes wide open with fear.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! Thanks to all those who are reading HBN :)**

 **-IcedLady-**


	7. Chapter 7

"Commodore".

The tall man looked at Melody who was clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Do you have to go?"

"It's my duty, Miss Dawn", he replied monotonously. "Captain Groves and Lieutenant Walker will take care of you and your sister".

He looked towards his friend who nodded at him reassuringly and he returned the gesture before boarding the magnificent Black Pearl. The Defiance was going to dock in a hidden bay found on an island not far from their current position and she would wait for the Pearl to return before making way to Port Royal.

The Commodore was not particularly happy about getting on a pirate ship, but there was no other way he could rescue Robyn without alerting Jerry. He was pleased that Winter had refused to get off his shoulder and so, the kitten as well would be going on the rescue mission.

"James!"

He was annoyed that Jack, who was back in his regular clothing, called him by his first name but he kept silent about it and he looked at the Captain standing at the helm as the Black Pearl made way. He motioned for him to come up and James obliged. He was surprised when Jack stood back.

"Take the helm and my compass", he said, placing the device in the officer's hand. James looked down at it with a curious look. Sure, he knew about the compass which did not point north but why would Jack let him take the helm? He could have done it himself.

"Come on, think about the lass", Jack urged him with a grin and peered over the man's shoulder. James scoffed but he held the wheel with one hand and he looked down at the compass. He was flabbergasted when the needle swung madly in the clockwise direction before it suddenly stopped, pointing towards his north west, as soon as he thought of Robyn. Her image appeared in his mind with such clarity that it hurt him and he wanted nothing more than to have her back on the Defiance by his side. "Would you look at that", Jack muttered in awe with a low whistle. The needle did not waver at all and he looked up at the Commodore with a glint in his eyes.

"Go away, Sparrow", James said with a scowl and the pirate laughed, standing by his side with his hands on his hips.

"Make for speed, you puny rump-fed cockroaches!"

* * *

Pain was all she could feel. Her whole body pulsed with it and the cold creeping up her legs was not enough to numb her. Robyn was lying on her side in the brig and a chain connected to the wall was clamped around her right ankle to prevent her from escaping. She smiled bitterly because the chain was a waste since she could not move a feet forward without assistance for her body screamed in protest. Her hair fanned out around her like black fire spreading and she was pretty sure that her left arm was broken as well as her knee which was banged up badly.

This time, it had been the worst. She figured that it had something to do with her trying to run away and for hurting the man's ego when she had injured him.

Her senses dulled and Robyn felt herself losing grip on her surrounding and she conjured up the image of the Defiance sailing in the open sea with the tall and charming Commodore at the helm. And she passed out for the nth time.

* * *

Jerry was standing next to the man who was at the helm. The day was fading, making way for the moon and the stars. The crew was tired from the voyage since he gave them no moment of rest ever since they set sail a few days back. Now that he had the wretch on board, he could surely allow the men to have one night's rest. Additionally, they did not risk running into the Commodore and his crew since he was clearly fond of Robyn, and Jerry deduced that he would do nothing that would harm her. He nodded to himself and proceeded to tell the men about his plan.

Some of them were not eager to lower their guards so easily but the idea of finally getting a good night's rest overcame any doubt in their minds. After all, the one in the crow's nest promised to raise the alarm should any ship come within sight.

It was already well past midnight and clouds hung in the sky, preventing stars and the moon to shine their light down. It would not be easy to see a ship approaching in such darkness, but it would be downright impossible to catch sight of the Black Pearl. James was slightly in awe of the ship which formed one with the dark, especially since Jack had ordered to douse all lamps. Mr. Cotton had taken his place at the helm when they had caught sight of the Reckless lying still in the calm waters. What gave it away were the lamps scattered all over it.

"Throw the anchor and prepare the longboats", Will ordered when Jack nodded to him. Mr. Gibbs led the men to work and everything was done as silently as possible.

"James, what's the plan?" Elizabeth asked and together with him, Will and Jack, they formed a circle with the crew who had all gathered together.

"One of the boats will go around to the stern and someone will have to silence the sailor in the crow's nest", he started.

"I can do that", Marty volunteered and he received nods of approval.

"As soon as Marty gives the signal, the rest of us get on board. We raise all hell, then Jack and I will go look for Robyn. Will shall be in charge on the top deck. Elizabeth, you will head to Jerry's office and find everything that can be used to press charges against him so we have enough to have him executed. Our priority is to get Robyn out of there fast and to take Jerry Thompson as prisoner. We set the ship on fire and then get back here", the Commodore explained.

They all armed themselves to the bone and they set out in three longboats. Just as planned, Marty boarded the Reckless first, and he kept to the shadows, climbing the rigging soundlessly. It was just his luck that the lanky sailor in the nest was barely able to keep his eyes open and he was muttering to himself. His eyes widened on feeling the presence next to him and the scream died in his throat when a dagger was buried up to its hilt in his chest. Marty looked down at the boats which were already in position and he waved at them, light from the lamp glinting off his bloodied dagger.

And all hell went loose.

The pirates and their allies swarmed the ship with shouts. The guards who had volunteered to protect the Reckless tried keeping their enemies at bay while the rest of the crew flew out of the lower decks. An intense battle broke out on the top deck and Will covered for Jack and James who made their way below. The two men, surprisingly, worked in coordination to throw off the enemies they came across and they paused in the galley.

"She must be in the brig", James said calmly.

"We haven't seen Jerry as well".

They glanced at each other before taking the last flight of steps down to the lowest part of the ship. Lamps lit up the whole place but they were taken by surprise when Jerry came out of the corner brandishing his sword. Jack clashed weapons with him and he frowned on feeling the strength of the man.

"I warned you not to follow us!" He bellowed with cold fury.

"Oops, sorry. But now that we're here, we're not going back without taking what we came for", Jack mocked and James took the opportunity to go look for the girl. She was only a few doors down and she was lying on the cold wet floor. The green eyed man gritted his teeth on seeing her beaten bloody body. He shook his head to concentrate on getting her out and he looked around him looking for the keys, hearing the sounds of clashing swords behind him and Jack mocking the man.

"Okay", he muttered when there was no key in sight. He tried pulling the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Find a leverage!" Jack yelled and he punched Jerry. He grinned on hearing a crack and the man howled due to his broken nose. "Use it to unhinge the door!"

He had learned that technique from Will during their adventures and it had gotten him out from behind bars more times than he could count.

James grabbed the bench behind him and he slid the legs through until they were pushing upwards on the bars. He applied strength on his end of the bench and a smile broke on his face when the door came off with a squeaking protest. He pushed it to one side and he hurried inside, his gaze on the girl lying down.

* * *

Elizabeth dodged a flying sword and she ran inside the office, locking the door behind her. She took a moment to look around and was happy to find that the place was clean and tidy. That would mean it would be easier to search for whatever she needed. She began with the papers on the large desk and she rummaged through the drawers and the large chest standing in one corner. She placed everything of use on the desk and she continued her search to the bedroom but she froze inside the room. Since the floor was made of light colored wood, she could clearly see the blood staining it in quite a few places. She felt a pang in her heart when she saw the dried blood on the sheets and she prayed that what came to her mind did not happen. The scene fueled her into looking for more evidence and anger had her trashing the room at the same time. Once she was done, she gathered all the materials and she clutched them to her chest, waiting for Will to call her out once they would be out of danger. She could not risk losing everything she had in her possession and so, she paced the office impatiently.

* * *

"Rob", James called and he patted her cheeks with more force than he would have liked. "Robyn, open your eyes".

A frown appeared on her face and she groaned in pain, her eyes opening a fraction. She zeroed in on his face and her eyes slowly widened. It was then that she registered the rampaging noise. "What..."

They were soon joined by Jack who cringed on seeing Robyn.

"Where's he?" The Commodore asked, not wanting to use Jerry's name in case it caused a violent reaction from the injured and dazed girl.

"I knocked him out. Pintel and Ragetti were coming down, so I had them take him out", the pirate replied and his eyes found the chain attached to the wall. He ran his fingers down it until he found that it was clamped around Robyn's ankle securely. He scoffed in annoyance and he frowned, "Now what?"

"This", James replied and he took a piece of wire out of his pocket.

"What is that thing doing in your pocket? That makes no sense at all, mate", Jack told him but he took the wire and began working it into unlocking the chain.

"Can you stand up?" James asked Robyn grimly.

"With some help, though", she replied hoarsely and she used her good arm to push herself up.

"How bad are your wounds?" His voice was gentle but it still dripped with authority.

"My left arm is broken, my throat hurts and I think my left knee is fractured, if not broken. Hell, everything hurts".

James silently slipped an arm around her waist to support her and he watched Jack who was smiling, indicating that he was nearly done. Indeed, in a few seconds, a click was heard and Robyn was released from her bond. James helped her up and Robyn unwillingly leaned on him but she had no choice since she was quite helpless by herself. Jack went in front of them to take down anyone who came their way and halfway up the stairs, he froze when the acrid smell of smoke reached him.

"We have to hurry", he ordered and if the situation had not been so serious, he would have wolf whistled when James swept Robyn into his arms easily. The girl draped her right arm over his shoulder and her limp left arm rested on her lap. The two men ran up the rest of the stairs and their eyes widened on seeing the fire licking at the wood hungrily. Once outside, Will, who was looking out for them, sounded the alarm and the pirates killed the lasts of their opponents before making their way down to the boats.

James transferred Robyn onto Jack's back and she managed to hold on to him as he went down first. She bit back the screams that threatened to spill out from the pain. They were joined by James, Will, Elizabeth and a few other men. They rowed away from the burning Reckless and Jack relaxed slightly on seeing the rest of his crew following them to the Pearl.

He wrapped a protective arm around Robyn who leaned into him tiredly. "It's all over", he muttered and he rubbed her back comfortingly when she cried, her voice echoing around them.

As soon as every man –and woman- was on board, Jack made for the island where the Defiance would be waiting and Mr. Cotton offered to stay at the helm so that he could do some other work. However, all he did was pace in front of his occupied cabin. Will was leaning against the wall and James was standing close by with his hands behind his back. Robyn had been taken to the Captain's quarters where Mark, the crew's doctor, was taking care of her wounds with Elizabeth's help. The three men outside could hear nothing, indicating that Robyn must have passed out.

"Jack, William, Commodore", Mr. Gibbs called as he walked to the men who looked up at him. "Go clean yourselves up".

"Gibbs, Robyn is still-"

"She was heavily injured, Jack", he cut in with a gentle tone. "Mark would be taking quite some time with her, so you can freshen up in the meantime".

Will was the first to move and Jack grimaced before following him. Gibbs looked at the Commodore who had the look of a hesitant child. "You can call me by my first name when I'm not with my crew, Mr. Gibbs", he simply said and he made his way towards where Jack and Will had disappeared.

Just as they had been told, Mark and Elizabeth did not come out until shortly after dawn. So, James, Will and Jack had enough time to rest for a bit, and the sleep did them some good. They woke up feeling better and they had been waiting in front of the private cabin for barely a few minutes when Mark and Elizabeth came out looking tired but with smiles. The woman left them to freshen up.

"Robyn is okay and her wounds would heal without any problem", Mark reported to the waiting men. "However, she has to be very careful when moving around and she should avoid any strenuous activity until she's almost healed. She's sleeping right now so don't wake her up".

Jack patted the man on the shoulder as he left and the three of them entered the cabin. Robyn was dressed in only a large shirt which Elizabeth must have dug out of Jack's drawers. A blanket had been thrown over her from the waist down to protect her from the cold and her left arm was in sling, resting on her stomach. There was a purple bruise on her lower jaw, her head was bandaged and her arms and neck sported several bruises.

James inhaled sharply on seeing her and he glanced at Jack who placed a hand on his shoulder. Will was in a similar shocked state but he recovered faster, looking at Jack's desk.

"I think we need to have a look at these", he said in a whisper and the other two turned to him as he motioned to a stack of papers and envelopes. "Elizabeth must have found them".

They immediately set to work to distract themselves from the sleeping girl and soon enough, they were joined by Elizabeth who told them about the state she found Jerry's bedroom in when she was raiding his quarters.

Will paled. "Did he..?"

The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat but he was sure that the others had understood him.

"I had Mark look her over", Elizabeth said. "He found nothing that indicated she was harmed in such manners".

A tiny meow caught their attention and they were all surprised to find Winter coming out from under the covers on the bed and he settled down next to Robyn's shoulder with a gentle purr.

"I almost forgot about Winter", James said, wondering how he could have missed the kitten.

"We all did, I guess", Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

* * *

 **Yay! Robyn has been rescued :D Poor Winter. Everyone had forgotten about him. I wonder what he would have said if cats could talk o.O**

 **-IcedLady-**


	8. Chapter 8

Robyn's eyes flew open and her mind immediately went on overdrive when she found herself in an unfamiliar place. The rocking motion indicated that she was on a ship but fear held her in a tight grip when nothing looked familiar to her. She swallowed the scream that threatened to escape and she stumbled off the bed with much difficulty. Her body was sore and heavily tired but she needed to get to safety quick.

James was leaning against the railing while the pirate crew worked diligently under their Captain's command. Jack was at the helm, Will was on the rigging and Elizabeth was sleeping in the galley. To his surprise, Winter had ditched him to become Jack's shadow and so, the Commodore was left by himself. He had discarded his hat, wig and coat due to the heat and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the flexing muscles in his forearms.

He became alert when the door to Jack's cabin flew open with a loud bang and Robyn flew out. However, she froze when all eyes turned to her and her face paled even more.

"Dear Lord", he muttered under his breath. Her hair was tousled from sleep and she was wearing only the large shirt which had slipped off her left shoulder and it reached her mid thigh. She was leaning heavily on her right side and the swaying motion of the ship did nothing to stabilize her balance.

"Robyn!"

The frightened girl looked towards the source of the voice and she nearly sobbed when she saw James rushing to her. She went slack in his arms and she gripped him tightly, closing her eyes. "You're safe, now", he coerced with a worried frown. Did she not remember that they had rescued her?

"Take me away", she whimpered with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Lassie", Jack called as he approached them. "You're on my ship. There's nothing to be scared of".

"Your ship?" she echoed as she lifted her head to look at him through the tears. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"This is the Black Pearl, Robyn", James replied slowly and he looked at William who had joined them too. They watched the confused look on her face.

"But the Reckless… Ah, yes, you rescued me", she replied in remembrance. "Where's the Defiance? Where did the Black Pearl come from?"

"Let's get you into bed before I tell you everything", James told her. It was only then that she took in her state. He was amused when a bright blush came on her face and she lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

"Yes, please", she squeaked out.

Robyn allowed him to help her back inside the room she woke up in and he even helped to put her back in bed. James pulled the covers over her legs and he propped her up against a pillow. Something in his mind urged him to sit next to her and just hold on to her. To be honest, James was not comfortable with the feelings that stirred from within him. Those were feelings that he thought to have died for good when he had lost Elizabeth to William Turner. He never thought that he would feel them knotting in his stomach like a love-struck teen.

He never thought that he would fall in love all over again, this time with Robyn, a girl who pretended to be a boy. He would be lying if he said that he had not been questioning his sexuality when the truth about her was not out yet.

"My memories of last night is fuzzy", she told him while he settled in a chair close to the bed. "I remember you and Jack breaking me out, then Jack was holding me in the boat while I cried. That's it".

As James began telling her everything, Robyn was glad that they had caught on to her idea of using another ship. She was impressed with the plan they came up with but she frowned at the question plaguing her mind. "Where is he?" she asked.

James cleared his throat and he leaned forward. "We locked him in the brig", he said softly, thinking about Jerry who was down in the ship.

"You should've killed him", she said, the feeling of security leaving her bare to fear and danger.

"Elizabeth found enough evidence to have a noose around his neck", he assured her and he placed a hand on her on the one in her lap. His fingers closed around hers, making her hand disappear in his own. "He is never getting less than ten feet close to you and I promise that you'll be protected. No one will harm you again, Robyn".

A bitter smile came on her face. "Right. Who can harm me in prison?"

Her hand closed into a tight fist underneath his.

"That was in self-defense", he told her sharply. "You will not face any form of punishment because you assaulted him when he was doing the same to you and you lied about your identity for fear of getting caught by him. You are not to blame".

Tears welled in her eyes and she lowered her head, too embarrassed to let him see her cry. "I'm terribly sorry, James. I had no choice. It was not my intention to lie about my identity but if I didn't, I would've died", she apologized.

"It's all over now. You did what you felt was right", he answered and he stood up, pulling his hand away gently. "Rest some more. I'll wake you up when we join the Defiance".

He was already at the door when Robyn called out to him with her hand reaching out for him. James returned to her and he held her hand as she pulled him to sit on the side of the bed. "Thank you", she whispered and she wrapped her good arm around his neck in a hug. She didn't let go until he had hugged her back, rather awkwardly, she noted.

Her breath was stolen from her when he turned his head to kiss her cheek. She was trying hard not to squeal like a silly school girl and judging from the smirk on his face, she was blushing furiously.

"Not a word from you", she warned him with her forefinger poking him in the chest. She squeaked when he grabbed her hand, placing her palm flat on his chest. A strange sense of calm and security washed over her on feeling his heartbeat below her hand.

"Go to sleep, now", James said softly and he let go of her, going out of the room.

What the hell happened to him in there?

* * *

It was several hours later that the Black Pearl and the Defiance swayed side by side, waiting for the transfer of passengers. Melody and Meredith stood side by side next to Captain Groves and they were all relieved on hearing that Robyn was safe and sound.

"James, she's in a deep sleep", Elizabeth said, coming out of Jack's cabin with a hesitant look. "I don't have the heart to wake her up".

"Then we don't", he decided and he headed in the cabin. He wrapped the girl in a blanket and was amused that even by moving her so much, she gave no sign of waking up. He scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest, and he went out, ignoring the teasing look in Jack's eyes. "You'll follow us to Port Royal?"

"That's right, Commodore".

They nodded to each other and James walked over the gangplank first, ignoring the strange looks from his crew. Elizabeth and Will, who was holding on to Winter, followed him into the Defiance.

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked the Commodore, motioning to the sleeping girl in his arms.

James looked down at Robyn who had unconsciously grasped his shirt and her head was turned into him, making her hair shadow the rest of her face. She was not as heavy as any 23 years old woman should be, but he thought that it must be due to her naturally small stature. He had wrapped her in a dark blanket which unfortunately stopped at one or two inches above her knees, just like the shirt she was wearing. Her legs were thin but shapely and her feet were narrow and dainty, the milky white skin covered with bandages.

"She's injured but is healing steadily", he replied with a nod. He looked at Melody who had a sad smile but she said nothing, allowing him to take Robyn down to his cabin where he tucked her in his bed.

"Commodore, what about the Black Pearl?" Lieutenant Walker asked once he was out on the quarterdeck.

James looked down his nose at him with the ghost of a smile. "It seems to me that Captain Sparrow would be welcomed in Port Royal since he had a hand in saving Robyn", he said.

The Lieutenant bit back a smile and he bowed swiftly before going back to his post for the rest of his shift.

* * *

Elizabeth and Meredith helped Robyn into a simple grey dress, one which was loose enough so that it would not worsen her injuries. The three women were given permission to eat together in the bedroom, although Robyn took much time to finish her dinner.

"I would have never guessed that you were a girl, you know", Meredith suddenly said.

The raven haired girl hesitated a bit, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Meredith", she finally said, deciding that apologizing was the best course of action.

"Now, I understand why you said we could not go any further than friendship", the Dawn woman continued, placing her spoon down. "I have to say that I was furious when we learned who you really were. I was really angry because you made a fool of me but I wanted you back safely when you agreed to leave with that horrid man for my and my sister's sake. That was a brave move, Robyn, and I'm glad that we're friends. Whatever happens in Port Royal, I will fully support you and help you in whatever way I can. You can trust me on that".

Both Meredith and Elizabeth gathered Robyn in their arms when her eyes teared up. "Aww, come on, Robbie", Elizabeth cooed softly, rubbing her back.

"We love you", Meredith added and she chuckled when that only made Robyn cry harder.

"I'm so sorry", she wailed and her hands gripped her friends tightly.

"I didn't know you were such a crybaby", Elizabeth joked and she earned a watery and bashful smile from her.

* * *

James was sitting outside alone to eat. He had secured the helm with a rope and from his seat on the quarterdeck, he could see the Black Pearl following close behind, flanking the Defiance's right side.

Another adventure with the cunning pirate was close to its end.

He chuckled to himself. Jack had slipped through his fingers twice and the last time, it had cost him his ship and his crew. But the pirate never ceased to come back, throw them all in a maddening chase against time and he would come out as the winner with his strange and absurd ideas. The old him would have waited to capture Jack again, no matter what it took, but now, they respected each other and held a mutual form of understanding.

Heck, they were a formidable team together. Back on the Reckless, it was as if he knew Jack's every move and he coordinated his own in time to his, just like Jack worked along with him.

The old Commodore James Norrington would have taken the opportunity to end the pirate's life. Now, the idea of killing Jack was absurd to him. Although he would be delighted to wring the man's neck a few times per day.

"So that's there you've been".

He turned his head and saw Melody running her hand over the wheel. She smiled at him and she waited for him to turn around completely in his seat. "I didn't see you for dinner", she continued. "I checked in your room and I found Robyn crying while Mrs. Turner and my sister consoled her".

His green eyes widened. "Is she in pain?"

Melody laughed lightly and she shook her head, her curls bouncing over her shoulders. "She was just getting a bit emotional", she assured him and she leaned back against the helm, her hands clasped behind her back. "It unnerves me every time I see you looking at her. Every time you touch her".

James tensed, knowing what was to come. He set his plate on a crate next to his glass of brandy and he wiped his hands and mouth on a piece of cloth as he stood up. "I fail to see your point, Miss Dawn", he told her cautiously.

Melody smiled and she pushed herself off to stand right in front of him. "We all saw the way you look at her, Commodore Norrington. It's a look that you never gave me. When you carried her back this morning, I could already see that Robyn would make a better Mrs. Norrington than I would".

James felt the ridiculous way his heart skipped a beat. Sure, he had fallen for her but he didn't know about her feelings for him, or if she had any.

"Miss Dawn, I apologize-"

"There's no need, Commodore", she replied with a tiny smile. "We would have made a good couple but none of us can help it if your heart belongs to another. I don't hold anything against you, nor against Robyn. You and I weren't meant to be. Meredith is already over the fact that there never was a Mr. Robyn North and I guess I should do the same".

James sat back down when Melody turned to leave and he lowered his head into his hands. At least this part was over and things went quite smooth compared to what he had in mind. But now he had to face the most difficult task.

Confessing to Robyn and waiting for her answer.

And by God, he would make her his Mrs. Norrington.

* * *

James watched as the men made haste to dock the ship, the Black Pearl docking next to them. The gangway was set out and he went out first to the Governor who was waiting for them.

"Commodore, what is the meaning of this?" he asked grimly, motioning to the pirate ship.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew have been most helpful in the Robyn Thorne situation. I request that they are not to be harmed as long as they are in Port Royal", James replied with his stiff posture.

"Robyn Thorne? Jerry Thompson's missing ward?"

"She was hiding, Governor Swann, right under our nose", he continued and he looked back at the ship where Will was helping Robyn to come down. "For good reason".

"I think we need to have a long talk", the Governor replied with narrowed eyes.

The Commodore turned around and ordered, "Captain Groves, I leave you in charge. Will, Elizabeth, Robyn and Jack, with me".

Sir Benjamin Dawn was there to welcome his daughters back and he silently listened to everything they told him about.

Jack swaggered off his ship and he gave Theodore a curt nod which the Captain returned, assuring him that his ship and crew would be looked after.

The group was gathered in James' office where they all told the Governor about what had happened. Robyn was a bit reluctant to talk about her time aboard the Reckless and so, she made it short and less terrifying than the real event. They presented the documents as well and the Governor looked through them with a pale look.

"Good Lord", he breathed out worriedly. "There is enough to hang one man three times, if not more".

"I can name a few of his associates back in Havenshire", Robyn added. "They always came home to discuss about their illegal dealings. Jerry didn't know that during those meetings I would be listening in. I know everything from the very beginning. It would ease my heart to put a stop to all of it".

"Let's set to work, then", the old man decided firmly. He looked at the girl sitting next to him and he took her right hand into his, giving it a warm squeeze. "I promise to set all of this straight, Robyn. Then you'll be able to stay here with no fear at all".

He panicked when she teared up and his head snapped towards his daughter who was grinning. Elizabeth bent down to Robyn's level and she wiped her tears away. "You've shed enough tears, Rob", she said soothingly but she cringed when the grey eyed girl wailed in her hand.

"I can't help it!" she replied between sobs, her voice going high at the end. "You're all being so nice to me and it's making me emotional. Sorry, I can almost never hold it back".

Jack laughed and the Governor and Will chuckled.

James raised an eyebrow at the amusing Robyn. She was a strong woman with a very emotional side, something he was sure he would be able to handle.

* * *

 **James is finally going to make a move!**

 **My dearest readers, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I'll update it in the next few days.**

 **-IcedLady-**


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken a whole week to clear the case of Miss Robyn Thorne. She had been given a fair trial and was declared not guilty. Mrs. Harrison, Mrs. Patrick and all those who knew her had forgiven her for deceiving them. It took a lot more to persuade Sir Dawn to accept her apologies but he gave way when his daughters sided with Robyn. He was shocked when Melody had told him that she was giving up on the Commodore. However, it took only one glance at the man to see that he was smitten with Miss Thorne.

Robyn had sold her estate off to her Uncle so that she would have no more loose ties in Havenshire.

Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew were given permission to remain at Port Royal for as long as they wanted, and the Captain had opted to stay for a week, until Jerry Thompson was executed.

It happened on a bright Sunday morning. After more than three months of dressing like a man, Robyn was dressed like a proper lady by the Dawn sisters. She was wearing a light blue dress which reached down to her ankles with intricate designs made by silver threads on it. It narrowed at her waist and flared out a little, but enough to look formal. Her hair was left loose in its natural state, something in between curly and wavy. A hair accessory pinned part of her hair back so that it wouldn't get into her face and she was wearing only a bit of make up to cover the bruises on her face. Her arm was still in a sling, her left knee was heavily bandaged and Jack had volunteered to be her crutch for the day.

She was surprised to find him at her door in a formal suit and with an uncomfortable look on his face. "May the good soul who invented such confining clothes rot in hell for eternity", he cursed as he wiggled in his suit for one last time before wrapping an arm around the laughing Robyn's waist. Winter had taken a leap and was now sitting on his shoulder with his tail curling at his slender neck.

"May the good soul who invented such confining clothes be blessed for eternity. You're looking stunning in your suit, Captain", she replied with a grin. She hooted with laughter when his face flushed and his eyes blinked at her like an owl.

"My usual clothes are not good enough, then?" he asked and they entered the coach that had been lent to them by the Governor.

"If it's not too bold to say, you look dashing as a pirate, especially when you wear your coat and hat", she said with a thoughtful look.

Jack puffed his chest out like a proud bird and he looked down his nose at her with a smirk, "Yet, your heart sings for the Commodore".

"That's ridiculous!" she snapped but she internally groaned when her expression betrayed her words.

"Stop lying to yourself, love".

The rest of the ride was silent and they soon reached the place which was very familiar to Jack. He had nearly been hung at this place a few years back but he had been rescued by the Turners.

He helped Robyn down from the coach and they went to the secluded area which was allocated to the Governor, the Turners, the Commodore, Captain Groves and Lieutenant Walker. The pirate crew was standing just below them and they all made a show of bowing and cheering at the arrival of their Captain and a suddenly shy Robyn. She took her place between Commodore Norrington and Captain Sparrow just as the prisoner was escorted on the raised platform. She did not realize that she had stiffened but she relaxed when James weaved his fingers between her own to distract her.

Her heart stumbled on its beats.

A naval officer read the accusations against Jerry out loud and the man had a hard look on his face, his eyes not leaving that of Robyn.

"Damn you to hell, you bloody monster", she cursed under her breath with rage in her eyes. She fed on the moment that Jerry had the noose put around his neck. She was finally going to be free from the hell she had lived in. She felt something letting go of her when her guardian was executed and he hung limply, swaying slowly.

She choked on a gasp and relief filled her.

"It's all over, Robbie", Elizabeth called from the end of the line they formed.

"I'm trying not to cry".

Her response earned her chuckles from all those who heard her.

* * *

The group was down at the docks to watch the Pearl getting ready to set off. Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Will and Jack were talking some distance away from Robyn who was sitting on a crate with Winter playing in her lap. She giggled at the cute roar he did when she held the ribbon away from him and she watched as he battled with it, getting his paws tangled since the crimson ribbon was quite long.

"With Jack leaving, Port Royal would once again be peaceful".

Robyn looked up at James who was standing next to her with his hands behind his back, although he looked relaxed. "Oh please, you'll be the first to miss him and his comic manners", she answered with a teasing smile.

"What I'll miss about him is not getting an occasion to wring his neck at least once", he said dryly, his green eyes narrowing at the pirate who was talking to an irritated William with his extravagant hand gestures.

They were both surprised when the kitten howled and he ran off, barreling straight into Jack's legs. The man bent to pick him up without pausing in whatever he was talking about.

"Winter likes him already", she said, glancing up at James who extended a hand to her. She held it and he pulled her up gently, allowing her to lean on him for support.

"Winter likes me better", he declared with a smirk.

"I can't argue with that", Robyn said with a nod. "I think I'm going to train him to walk to your place or to your office. That way, he won't hiss at me for your absence".

"I was thinking more along the lines of the two of us living together so Winter doesn't need to run from one place to another".

Robyn felt faint at his words and she pulled herself together, turning to look at him with wide eyes and her mouth open in a silent Oh.

James forced his nerves down and he turned towards her, taking her hands into his own. He had to look down for she reached no higher than his shoulders. "Robyn, you're a beautiful woman. A strong one. You surprise me with your sudden sparks of bravery and strength, and even so, I wish to always be there to protect you".

He didn't know what else to say and he chuckled when tears welled in her eyes. "You're such a crybaby", he said gently. "And you're pretty wild for a woman. You curse without a care, you jump to protect others fearlessly, you snap like an angry kitten whenever you're embarrassed and I bet your claws are deadlier than most".

"I love you, Robyn", he continued. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my name and becoming my wife?"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Cotton's parrot chanted from his perch on the Pearl.

The whole dock was silent and some of the men -and woman- were holding their breath while waiting for Robyn's answer.

She frowned at him through the tears and she wrenched her hands from his to clench them into fists by her sides. James' heart sank slowly.

"Get down on your knee", she said sharply.

He pulled back with a questioning look. "I beg your pardon?"

"You should be!" she snapped and her voice cracked from the tears. "When you're asking for someone's hand in marriage, you kneel. So get down, now!"

The Governor, Jack, Will and his wife failed to hold their snickers back, as did so many others around them.

James wrapped his mind around the situation and still in his dumbfounded state, he did as she asked and he got down on his knee in front of her.

"The question", she said when he did not speak up.

She almost laughed when he opened and closed his mouth several times without saying a word. He finally took a deep breath and he held his right hand out to her. "Miss Robyn Thorne, will you marry me?" he asked slowly.

He nearly exhaled from relief when she bit back a sob and a squeaky "Yes" came out instead. She placed her left hand in his, partly crying, partly laughing from the cheers around. "I love you too, James", she confessed and she tugged on his hand and James stood up tall, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and dipping in for a long and deep kiss.

Winter howled, his tail dancing gracefully.

"Now you got a Daddy as well", Jack whispered to him with a grin and the kitten purred with a content look.

* * *

"Raydon James Norrington!" Robyn roared with her hands on her hips.

"There she goes", Theodore mumbled under his breath as he leaned against the railing of the Defiance.

James threw him a look a few feet away and he internally laughed when his crew suddenly began working harder. Captain Walker was at the helm and he cringed, feeling sorry for the boy.

Robyn was standing on top of the starboard stairs with a ticked off look on her pretty face as her six years old son flew out onto the deck.

Raydon was a tiny version of his father, save for his hair which was as dark as his mother's. Despite feeling that he was going to get yelled at, he stood tall with his hands behind his back.

A James Norrington move.

Robyn simply tapped her feet in quick successions and Raydon stepped forward, picking his toy sword from the stairs. His eyes widened owlishly and he almost whooped in victory when Robyn sighed with the hint of a smile.

"Call your brothers, we're getting close to Port Royal", she told him softly.

"Yes, Mom!" he replied loudly with his bright green eyes shining before running back to the lower decks.

He returned within a few minutes, followed by two smaller boys, one four years old, the other three years old.

Jonathan was the middle child and he too looked like his father but he had Robyn's pale grey eyes. However, he was the turbulent one and he usually dived head first in any kind of situation. Behind him was the quietest of all three. Lester was small for his age and they deduced that he had his mother's genes for height. He looked like a male version of Robyn, and he even had the same beauty spot that she had.

Robyn picked Lester up and James placed Jonathan over his shoulders. Commodore Groves silently picked Raydon up in a similar fashion and he chuckled when the boy took his hat, placing it over his small head.

"Finally at home", Robyn said with a serene look and she leaned into James who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I can't wait to see Menoly and Alexandra. I'm going to teach them a few things that's going to drive ol' Captain Jack Sparrow mad", he replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"Menoly is home?" Raydon asked with wide eyes and the telltale of a blush on his face.

His question, combined with the Admiral's incredulous look, set both Chris and Theodore into laughing fits.

"Captain Spawow!" Lester exclaimed and his mother grinned at him.

"Johnny will have so much fun!" Jonathan yelled in third person, pumping his fist with a bright smile.

James slumped slightly. He couldn't believe that his own boys were fond of the pirate and his two daughters.

He smiled softly and pulled Robyn closer to him, kissing her on the temple.

In any case, he wouldn't trade the life he had for anything else in the world. He had friends and his cats waiting for their arrival at Port Royal, his subordinates looked up to him, and he had the most incredible wife who gave him a perfect family.

He wouldn't be exaggerating if he said he was the happiest man in the world.

And he really was the happiest man in the world.

* * *

 **And this is the end of Hidden By North, my dearest readers! I had so much fun writing this story and thank you to all those who read, reviewed, followed and added it as a favorite. It meant a lot to me.**

 **Now, I've been thinking about something here. I may or may not come up with a sequel for HBN. It's still just an idea I came up with and it also depends if I can make up a good plotline for it.**

 **What do you guys say about it? Sequel or no sequel?**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the support. I didn't reply most of the reviews but seriously, I love that you kept sending them.**

 **Love you,**

 **-IcedLady-**


End file.
